The gaming industry allows people to participate in a variety of gaming activities within the limits of state and federal law. Possible gaming activities include gambling, such as that provided by casinos. Casino-type gambling activities include, but are not limited to, slot machines, table games, poker, keno, and other gaming activities that allow for the placement of bets. Events also may be wagered on and may include, for example, sporting events, such as horse or auto racing, and athletic competitions such as football, basketball, baseball, boxing, and golf. Gaming can also include non-wagering games and events, such as lottery contests. In a casino environment, the participation in such gaming activities is generally limited by a participant's physical location. For example, participants in casino-type gambling activities must be present at a gaming machine or at a gaming table within the casino in order to place a bet. Similarly, people interested in wagering on sporting events or athletic competitions in a casino environment must place bets through a sports book that is located in the casino.